1, 2, 3, est ce qu'ils nous voient ?
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Goku est seul. Ils sont tous sorti sans lui. Il est seul, avec lui même. Et il pense. Il pense à tant de chose vous savez ? Ses pensées telle une lumière traversant un prisme et se divisant en une multitude de couleur.


**Auteur : **Suis-je moi-même ? Normallement, donc ^^

**Titre : **1, 2, 3, est ce qu'ils nous voient ?**  
**

**Fandom :** Saiyuki

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Minekura Kazuya. Je rectifie juste un truc pas net. Niark, niark, niark…

**Note : **Pour ceux/celle qui lirait mes fics sur Reborn. Je plaide non coupable, ceci est un vieux fond de tiroir écrit en cours que j'ai fais que recopié. Donc, à part le temps de recopiage, je travaille activement sur le nouveau chapitre déjà en retard… oups.

**Note 2 :** J'ai beau me relire, je ne vois pas de fautes… Désolé s'il y en a.

En espérant que ceci vous plaise^^

* * *

Parfois… J'en peux plus de toujours être joyeux, de toujours faire le gamin, toujours sourire… J'en peux plus de "lui" laisser toujours les commandes de mon corps.

Mais si "moi" je suis pas la touche de bonne humeur du groupe, la petite éclaircie… Qui rendrait ce voyage moins lourd et douloureux ? Pas Sanzo, pas Hakkai, pas Gojyo… Alors puisque personne ne le fait, ben, c'est_ un_ "moi" qui m'en occupe.

Je pense sincèrement que… si "je" ne faisais pas tout pour créer une atmosphère décontractée… Ils s'entretueraient réellement. Ou plutôt, jamais ils n'auraient continués ce périple ensemble… Et même si on est fort, si on est encore là, vivant, c'est parce qu'on est ensemble. Chacun se charge des yokais dont on ne peut s'occuper nous même à cause d'un trop grand nombre d'ennemis.

*

Ils me croient con. Et "je" fais tout pour nourrir cette idée.

Pour ce qui est de la lecture, l'écriture et les nombres, c'est vrai que Goku ne les comprend pas. Pas ceux utilisés dans le Togenkyo en tout cas. Moi je les ai déjà compris depuis longtemps.

Cinq cents ans. C'est le nombre d'année que j'ai passé enfermer. Et pendant ce temps, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre à part penser ? Penser, encore et encore, jusqu'à croire devenir fou, jusqu'à espérer s'endormir et ne plus rien penser, parce que c'était trop, qu'on en pouvait plus.

Avant, la sensation de faim m'aidait comme elle me faisait souffrir. Quand je ne supportais plus la douleur, je me mettais à penser. Et quand je sentais que je dérivais vers la folie, je me concentrais vers la douleur.

Enfin, ça c'était quand j'étais encore un.

Mais au bout de même pas cent ans, la faim était devenu une partie de moi, j'y étais tellement habitué que je ne la ressentais plus.

Alors il m'a fallu autre chose. Autre chose qui me permettait de ne plus penser. J'ai inventé mon propre alphabet, et mes propres nombres.

J'aime les chiffres. Je jongle avec, et plus rien ne compte. Ils ne sont que suite logique. Ils sont si reposant…

Les mots aussi, on peut jongler avec. Ils nous racontent de belles histoires, ils nous racontent la vérité, ils nous racontent de jolis mensonges tout doux, dans lesquels on veut croire…

Ils nous mentent et nous blessent. Rien ne blesse plus que les mots.

…Je ris. Pas un rire comme mes compagnons ont l'habitude d'entendre sortir de ma bouche. Non, c'est quelque chose de bien plus acide, beaucoup plus fou.

Ah, si seulement Sanzo avait fait quelque pas dans ma cellule… Il aurait vu. Vu que plus un seul espace, que ce soit sur les "murs" ou le "plafond", ne subsistait. Et non mon cher Sanzo-sama, ce n'était pas la couleur de la roche, ce rouge très foncé. Je me demande quelle expression son visage aurait eu, avec ces milliers de mots et chiffres sans queue ni tête. Sans point de départ ni fin…

Hein ? Ah oui, vous avez raison, je ne possédais rien pour écrire. Et quoi ! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas compris. Ne faites pas vos innocent. Avec quoi aurais-je pu écrire, et repeindre les murs par la même occasion, si ce n'est avec mon sang ?

*

Malgré tout ce temps enfermé, je n'aurais sans doute pas été aussi acide si…

Je souris ironiquement. Si ce petit oiseau était arrivé un siècle plus tôt, je l'aurais dévoré sans remord. Mais il est arrivé quand ma faim ne me gênait plus. Ca devait faire quoi, deux cents ans que j'étais dans ce trou ?... Et surtout, j'étais déjà trois. En plus, c'était exceptionnellement Goku qui était là.

Je me dis maintenant qu'une de ses plumes aurait été mieux pour écrire, plutôt que mes ongles… Non ?

Je pense que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai changé moi aussi.

Il me faisait arrêter de penser, il rompait ma solitude.

…Si courte, si éphémère, si fragile. Pourquoi faut-il que la vie soit comme ça ?

Un coup de vent, et il n'y a plus rien. On a pas idée d'être aussi fragile. Heureusement que Sanzo est "increvable", comme il le dit. Enfin, c'est pour nous qualifier mais bon.

*

Je commence vraiment à ne plus supporter de devoir toujours laisser Goku sortir, et que moi et l'autre soyons obligés de dormir. Mais bon, au moins comme ça, je ne pense pas. C'est déjà ça.

*

Vous n'avez rien compris hein ? Le Goku de Sanzo, le macaque qui saute partout, et ne pense qu'à manger, c'est "moi". Ma troisième personnalité.

Vous pensiez vraiment qu'après cinq cents ans de solitude, j'allais rester "saint d'esprit" ?

On peut tout faire pour ne plus être Seul. Absolument tout.

Je suis l'originel. Ou presque. Le Goku que vous connaissez est celui que j'étais. Avant la solitude. On peut dire que j'ai "ressuscité".

Je me considère comme le "vrai Goku" simplement parce que je suis le plus développé. Le deuxième "moi" aussi vous le connaissez. Il apparait quand on nous enlève notre contrôleur. Avant, il _était moi_. Mais je me suis débarrassé de lui. Il était trop violent, impulsif et meurtrier. "Goku" est même terrifié par lui. Ou plutôt par ce qu'il pourrait faire aux autres.

Nos souvenirs de notre première vie, c'est moi qui les ai. Goku ne se rappelle de rien. Quand à l'autre, c'est à peine s'il pense alors.

Je me souviens de tout. Konzen qui s'ennuyait tellement, Tempo qui était si manipulateur, et Kenren qui n'était que violence à l'état brute.

Mais à cette époque, tous souffrait moins. Et il y avait Nataku…

Bien que Sanzo s'ennuie moins aujourd'hui, qu'Hakkai est plus doux, et que Gojyo… Reste Gojyo… J'aurais voulu dire à Nataku mon nom…

Un regret ? Peut être pour l'ancien moi. Plus une impression de chose laissée inachevée maintenant….

*

Oh, Goku se rebelle. Il ne supporte pas d'être enfermé à l'intérieur de nous. Séquelle de notre trop longue attente sans doute.

Mais je ne vais pas le laisser sortir tout de suite. Pas encore. Pour une fois qu'ils sont tout les trois sortis, sans nous, je peux vivre encore un peu, ce qui est si rare. Alors je vais pas m'en priver.

Chut Goku, ne pleure pas. Tu n'es pas seul. Peut être que ton soleil ne t'as pas pris avec lui cette fois, mais nous, nous ne te laisserons jamais seul. Jamais.

_Nous serons toujours là, puisque nous somme "moi", "un", "je"._

_Et si jamais ils nous voient comme nous somme et fuient, il nous suffira de les attraper et de les mettre dans une cage doré, comme nous._

_

* * *

  
_

Le _"c'est _un_ "moi" qui m'en occupe"._ Certes la tournure est étrange, sans doute fausse, mais je tenais à ce que ce soit comme ça .

Voila, en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait perdre votre temps ^^

**P.S :** une amie m'a dis en lisant que ça sentait le vécu… Biennn, j'ai passé une vie antérieure enfermé jusqu'à ma mort. Chouette alors, j'en ai de la chance U.U


End file.
